


Christmas Lights

by LonelyOcean



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyOcean/pseuds/LonelyOcean
Summary: 一个小甜饼，圣诞贺文，现代au
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye
Kudos: 8





	Christmas Lights

亚诺捏了捏鼻梁。长时间对着电脑令眼睛有些不适，僵硬的颈椎也在提醒他该起来活动活动，而不是长久地保持坐姿。他叹了口气，把目光从屏幕上移开，转而盯着房间角落的圣诞树上一闪一闪的彩灯发呆。

不是说亚诺自己想在节日与工作为伴。只是一方面，临近期末，的确有很多事情等着他忙；另一方面……他也没有谁可以共度圣诞。

……其实应该早就适应了这种感觉才对。

自顾自地摇摇头，亚诺继续投入到工作中。

然而没过多久，一种毛茸茸、柔软温暖的触感从背后袭击，随即他整个人被隔着毯子抱了个紧实。心知抵抗也无用，亚诺停止虐待键盘，乖乖地坐在转椅上被身后的人拖拽，最后两人双双倒在床上。

雅阁大衣都还没脱，身上带着十二月室外的寒气。看着恋人亮晶晶的眼睛，亚诺嘴角不自觉地弯了起来，“下次记得提醒我把书桌转个向，搬到可以看见门口的地方。”

一开始亚诺还能根据开门的声音逮住老是想干扰他工作的捣乱者，奈何这种事情对方是越干越熟练，现在已经发展到悄悄打开房门——从背后偷袭——把人抱到床上一连串动作一气呵成的程度，面对技艺高超的猎手，猎物也只能乖乖束手就擒。

“还好意思说，要不是你老是穿得这么薄又工作到这么晚，我也犯不着这么麻烦。”

雅阁不轻不重地在亚诺颈侧啃了一口，后者反射般缩起脖子，发出咯咯的笑声。

“怎么回来得这么早？我还以为你会在家里多待几天。”

我很高兴你能回来。亚诺想道，不过以他的性格自然不会说出口。

雅阁像是想起什么烦心事似的整张脸皱起来。“别提了，伊薇跟老头子实在是太烦人了，一直问个不停学校的事。”

“你知道他们也是关心你。”

雅阁不置可否地哼了一声。“最重要的是，我知道我一不在，你肯定又抱着电脑过圣诞夜。我怎么舍得我亲爱的老师这么凄惨，就想着早点回来，把礼物给你。”

黑发青年在恋人颊上留下一个响亮的吻，风风火火地冲出房门。

关于抱着电脑过圣诞这一点倒是没说错……亚诺无奈想道。忽然他想起什么重要的事，当即浑身僵硬，感到自己大难临头。

哦。天啊。

被毯子包裹着的亚诺像一条墨西哥卷饼，躺在床上等待自己的审判。

心烦意乱之际，雅阁已经带着一个礼物盒回到房内。他像颗炮弹一样摔进柔软的床垫，把身旁的人颠了一颠。“圣诞快乐。”

亚诺从饼皮里伸出手，慢慢地拆开包装纸，一个方形的盒子露了出来。熟悉的外盒设计让他不用打开也知道里面是什么——他喜欢了很久的一款香水，之前和雅阁逛街，路过专柜的时候随口提过一句，没想到对方还记得。

他本应该高兴，为恋人的细心，为收到了合心意的礼物。可是现在，亚诺只想长长地叹一口气。

“谢谢，我很喜欢。”亚诺犹豫片刻，小心翼翼道，“但是同时我也要说声对不起。这两天忙着工作，忘记给你准备礼物了。”

“噢。”

出乎意料地，比起恼怒，雅阁的表情不如说是意外。“那也没关系啦，少一份礼物也不算什么。”

“不，我一定要给你，这可是圣诞节。”亚诺急急说道，“你想要什么？明天我去买给你。”

黑发青年眼珠骨碌碌地转，一看这表情就知道他在盘算什么。“拜托别说你想要我——我会字面意义上反胃的。”

“那就最新出的游戏机。”雅阁反应很快。

“不行，你也不看看最近小测成绩又下降多少。”

亚诺坚定回道，引来对面人装模做样的“唉”一声。“你的语气简直跟我老姐一模一样。再说了，我的成绩为什么会下降，某人不是应该心知肚明吗。”

大狗熊的鼻尖一下下地蹭着亚诺的脸颊，微痒的触感令肌肤渐渐升起热度。“我拒绝背上这样的罪名。现在，说正经的，你想要什么？”

雅阁终于舍得放开身形比自己小一号的恋人，露出了思考的神情。

“那就陪我在家待一天吧——不许工作，我会把电脑的电源线拔掉再藏起来的。我们可以一起看看电影、做做饭什么的。”

亚诺衷心希望“做做饭”是指他来做饭，雅阁去洗碗——惨痛经验太多，他可不放心雅阁·弗莱处理过的一切食材。“你确定只要这个？”

他的恋人点点头。

亚诺觉得心脏有一块地方柔软了下来。他知道尽管比自己小好几岁，雅阁也并非像表现出来的那样是个大小孩。他轻轻在对方唇上落下一个吻，“圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐。不过呢，我现在想提前收取一部分礼物……”

衬衫下钻进一只不安分的手，亚诺好气又好笑地翻了个白眼，双手环住雅阁的脖子，迎接他热烈的亲吻。房间内的气氛逐渐升温，但同时亚诺没忘了将“购买游戏机”记入脑中的待办事项。

毕竟，这可是圣诞节。不是吗？

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 补充一下设定：  
> 亚诺29岁，是大学讲师；雅阁20岁，是学生，两人在同一所大学  
> 虽然雅阁会叫亚诺“亲爱的老师”，但实际上并没有上过亚诺的课，两人单纯是在校园内偶然碰到的


End file.
